Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 14: Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's fourteenth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Narration) * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) * and more Transcript * George Carlin: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. * Duck: There are two ways of doing things. * George Carlin: Duck told them. * Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... * Henry, Gordon and James: Don't we know it! * George Carlin: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. * Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. * Diesel: Good morning. * George Carlin: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. * Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. * George Carlin: The silly engines were flattered. * Engines: He has very good manners. * George Carlin: They murmured. * Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. * George Carlin: Duck had his doubts. * Duck: Come on! * George Carlin: He said. Diesel purred after him. * Diesel: Your worth Top... * Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. * George Carlin: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. * Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. * Duck: Oh! * George Carlin: Said Duck. * Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. * George Carlin: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! * Cars: Oh! Oh! * George Carlin: The cars groaned. * Cars: We can't! We won't! * George Carlin: Duck watched with interest. Diesel lost patience. * Diesel: Grrr! * George Carlin: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. * Cars: Ohhh! * George Carlin: They screamed. * Cars: We can't! We won't! * George Carlin: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. * Diesel: Grrrr! * Duck: Ha, ha, ha! * George Carlin: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. * Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. * Diesel: Don't you want this lot? * Duck: No thank you. * George Carlin: Diesel gulped. * Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? * Duck: You never asked me. Besides. * George Carlin: Said Duck. * Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. * Diesel: Grrrr! * George Carlin: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. * Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, "show the world what I can do", gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes the Diesel! * Diesel: Grrr! * George Carlin: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. Trivia *Pop Goes The Diesel will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck on a turntable and being turned round. *Shot 2 will film Duck hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 3 will film a freight car shown. *Shot 4 will film Duck bumping eight freight cars. *Shots 7 and 8 will film Duck going by and hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 9 will film an Angry Henry, Gordon, and James talking crossily. *Shot 10 will film a happy Devious Diesel being turned round. *Shots 11 and 12 will film a happy Devious Diesel backing into the shed. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 14 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 15 to 17 will film James, Henry, and Gordon. *Shot 18 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 19 will film Percy, James, Henry, and Gordon smiling. *Shots 20 and 21 will film Duck and an angry Devious Diesel going down to the yard. *Shot 22 will film an angry Devious Diesel. *Shots 23 and 24 will film an angry Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 25 will film Duck talking. *Shot 26 will film Duck leaving a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 27 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 28 will film Duck returning. *Shots 29 and 30 will film nine empty freight cars. *Shot 31 will film Devious Diesel. *Shots 32 and 33 will film the freight cars getting bumped. *Shot 34 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 35 and 36 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 37 will film Duck covering his mouth while laughing. *Shot 38 will film Devious Diesel. *Shot 39 will film Devious Diesel's wheels. *Shot 40 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 41 and 42 will film the freight cars. *Shots 43 and 44 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 45 will film the brakes snapping. *Shot 46 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 47 will film Duck laughing. *Shot 48 will film Devious Diesel backing up. *Shot 49 will film the freight cars. *Shot 50 will film Duck pulling some other freight cars and a caboose and Devious Diesel. *Shot 51 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 52 will film Duck talking. *Shot 53 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 54 will film Duck talking. *Shot 55 will film Duck and his freight cars and caboose leaving. *Shot 56 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 57 will film The Breakdown Train. *Shots 58 to 64 will film the Freight Cars singing. *Shot 65 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 66 will film Devious Diesel leaving with the Breakdown Train. Category:Julian Bernardino